Rin's Adventure
by Inuyasha851
Summary: -Continuation from my 'Rin's Christmas' story- Rin is now 18 and happily living in the village with Kagome and Inuyasha until one day Sesshomaru calls for her.
1. Chapter 1

"What have you got there Aunty Rin?" Miyako asked

"It's a fang, it was given to me by someone very special" Rin smiled looking down at Miyako

"I have a fang to, see"

Rin looked down at the small child; she had her mouth wide open showing off her small fangs.

"They're very sharp" Rin giggled

"My fangs aren't as big as daddy's but mummy says that one day I'll be big and strong like daddy"

"Where are your parents anyway?" Rin asked looking around

"Mummy and daddy told me to go play while they talked"

"_Fighting again"_

"Come on Miyako; let's go see if they have finished talking"

Rin stood up and took hold of her hand then started to walk towards the hut just outside the village when the fang suddenly started to pulse. Rin stopped talking and looked down at her necklace, it pulsed again.

"_Rin"_ it whispered

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked

"Aunty Rin what's wrong?" Miyako asked

"The fang.. I thought... it's nothing, come on lets go"

They continued on until they were at the bamboo screen.

"Why don't you wait here, I'll go in and see if they are finished... talking"

Miyako nodded, Rin entered the house and saw Kagome packing but no sign of Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

"Oh Rin, what brings you here?"

"Miyako came and got me, said you guys were 'talking' again... what happened?"

"I wanted to take Miyako home to see the doctors but Inuyasha is against it"

"Is that a good idea Kagome? I mean ears like hers aren't exactly normal in your world"

"It's a full moon tomorrow so it wouldn't be a problem"

"To bad Miroku isn't here, he could go talk to hi..."

The necklace pulsed again only this time there was no doubt in Rin's mind, it only lasted for a few seconds but when she looked up at Kagome Rin knew she had seen it to.

"What... was that?"

"So you did see it?"

"Yeah... I mean I think I did... it hasn't always done that has it?"

"No... It only started a little while ago"

It pulsed again.

"_Rin!"_

"Lord... Sesshomaru... is that... you?"

"_Rin"_

The pulsing stopped, Rin held the fang in her hand and stared at it, she knew it was him, he was calling her.

"Rin what's going on?"

"It's Lord Sesshomaru... he's calling me, he must be in trouble!"

"I'm sure he is fine, this is Sesshomaru were talking about"

"Kagome please you have to help me, lord Sesshomaru needs me!" Rin cried

"Kagome, I have decided, you can go on one condition..." Inuyasha started barging through the door "what's going on?"

"Inuyasha, you have to help me, please!"

"Help you with what?" he grumbled

"It's Lord Sesshomaru, he needs help"

"Sesshomaru's fang started pulsing then there was this strange voice and now Rin thinks Sesshomaru needs help" Kagome explained

"Why else would he be calling me!"

The fang pulsed again, Inuyasha sword followed in suit; he glared down at the sword. Once the pulsing stopped Rin was staring down at the fang, Inuyasha was glaring at his sword and Kagome was looking between the two.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" She asked

"Rin's right, it's my stupid brother" he growled

"So you will help me?"

"I can't... what about Miyako"

"I'll take her to mothers, we will be safe there" Kagome said understanding

"But Kagome..."

"You can't let Rin go out there alone, she has no way to protect herself" Kagome stated

"Please Inuyasha, please help me"

Tears were starting to show in Rin's eyes, Inuyasha had never been able to stand a girl crying so with a sigh he gave in. Kagome started running around packing things for Inuyasha and Rin, once she was certain they would have everything they need they walked outside the hut where Miyako was chasing a butterfly.

"Miyako, come here dear"

"Coming mummy" she called out running towards Kagome

"How would you like to go see uncle Sota and grandmother?"

"Yes, yes, yes" she shouted jumping up and down

Kagome picked her up then they all walked over to the well, Kagome and Miyako were standing near the well while Rin and Inuyasha were standing across from them.

"I don't want you to return until I come and get you" Inuyasha ordered

"Aren't you coming daddy?"

"Daddy can't come this time, he is going to help Rin find someone she has lost" Kagome explained

"I'll be back soon ok, you be good for your mummy ok"

"ok daddy"

"and remember what I taught you"

"Iron rever soul stealer!" Miyako shouted with her claws out

"That's right"

"Inuyasha you actually taught her that! I thought I sai... You know we will talk about this later"

"Bye bye daddy, bye bye aunty Rin"

"Goodbye Miyako, have fun ok, I want to hear all about it when I get back" Rin smiled

"Be careful Inuyasha"

"Feh, I'll be fine" he blushed slightly

Kagome jumped down the well holding Miyako close to her body, Inuyasha peered over the edge and saw they were both gone. He turned around and saw Rin had the bag on her back and was staring down at the fang.

"How do we find him?" she asked not taking her eyes from the fang

"Why don't you ask him?" Inuyasha said in his 'isn't it obvious' tone

"Ask him?"

"Sure, it's his fang after all, who knows what that thing can do" Inuyasha shrugged

Rin nodded then held the fang in her hands and closed her eyes. _"Lord Sesshomaru? Where are you?" _The fang pulsed making Rin jump slightly, at first she didn't understand what it meant but she had this overwhelming feeling that they had to go south.

"South" Rin said completely certain

"Ok, well hop on then"

"Huh?"

"If the idiot is in trouble then we better hurry, your human and to slow so get on" he said crouching down

Rin hesitated and slowly climbed onto his back, she had never ridden on his back and for the whole time she was with Sesshomaru she had always had Ah-Un to ride on. They continued not saying a word to each other, Rin kept a close eye on the fang in case something happened to it, by nightfall they decided to stop and rest for the night.

"I guess I'll go get some fire wood" Inuyasha grumbled

"Mm and I'll go catch some fish" Rin smiled placing her small bag on the floor

Before Inuyasha could say anything Rin was skiing of into the darkness towards a stream.

"_How did she know there was a river nearby?"_ Inuyasha asked himself

He walked a little away making sure he was close enough to camp and Rin so he could keep an eye on her, just before Kagome had left she had forced him to promise to look after Rin, she threatened him with a live time of sits and no more ramen so Inuyasha wasn't about to let anything happen to the girl. He had gotten some firewood then looked around for some way to light it, not finding anything he thought about going through the bag Rin bought but with the memories of all the times he went through Kagome's bag he decided to go and help Rin instead.

"_It's dark, she will never be able to catch fish like this"_ he huffed walking towards her

Before he had made it all the way there he heard Rin humming and walking towards him.

"Oh hello Inuyasha" she smiled "how's the fire going?"

Inuyasha looked down in Rin's arms; she had caught a few fish, enough for the both of them. Rin didn't wait for an answer and continued on her way towards camp, she noticed the fire wasn't going and found a leave to put the fish on then knelt next to the fire. Inuyasha watched as she pulled out two stones from her kimono and started the fire by herself, then she pulled up her sleeves, got out a small stone knife and descaled the fish before putting them on a stick to cook.

"Shouldn't take too long" Rin said standing "I'm going to go wash my hands; I'll be back in a second"

Rin was off again, Inuyasha had always thought Rin was a strange child but he never really noticed just how odd she was to other humans, even to Kagome who was from a different time. He sat down leaning against a tree waiting for Rin to return, once she returned her sleeves were unrolled and the smell of fish was gone. She sat down by the fire and dried her hands then turned the fish.

"Where'd you get the rocks from" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence

"I always carry them with me, I've had them since I was a child traveling with Lord Sesshomaru" she explained looking into the fire

"Why do you still call him Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I guess it's just habit now" she shrugged

It was silent again for a while, they had never spent time alone like this, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, their children or his daughter have always been around, she spent lots of time alone with everyone else just not Inuyasha.

"_It's been so long since I was out camping like this... the last time was with Sesshomaru and Jaken... when he was after Naraku... that seems like a lifetime ago now"_

Rin sighed and curled up her knees for her head to lean on; she stared into the fire and started to remember all the times from when she was with Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"He'll be fine" Inuyasha said turning his head away from her

"I know" Rin sighed "it's just... camping like this... reminds me of all the other times when I was young... with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken"

"_Of course, she used to do all this herself when she was younger"_

"Why did you start following him around anyway?"

"Because... he was nice to me" Rin smiled

"Sesshomaru did? We're talking about the same cold hearted demon right?"

"Yes" Rin chuckled "he was badly hurt and I tried to help him but he refused my help, I kept trying though, one day I was trying to catch some fish for him, because he didn't eat human food, when some of the village men caught me. They beat me for stealing the fish so I had no choice but to return with only some grain that I had, that's when Sesshomaru asked me how I got hurt, he was the only one that cared since my family died"

"He's a demon, why were you trying to help him?"

"Humans are scarier to me, after all my whole family was killed by humans not demons"

"I never knew..."

"Of course you don't, we rarely talk" she giggled

"We talk"

"not like this, not alone, someone else is always with us" Rin smiled gently "I don't mind, you have a family to look after, besides i was Lord Sesshomaru's charge, why would you want anything to do with me?"

"Do you really think that?" he asked shocked

"I used to, but I didn't mind if that was true, I had Sesshomaru... but when he stopped visiting me... Well you remind me of him Inuyasha"

I'm nothing like him" he grumbled

"it's a good thing, your strong just like him, you protect those you care about just like him, you silently watch over others just like he did and you even get that small smile when you think no one is looking"

"Feh whatever" he blushed

"don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Rin giggled "I guess there are differences to, you talk more than Lord Sesshomaru, you have cute ears, ummm you started a family with a human... he would never do that..."

"What idiot human would want to have a family with him" he pointed out

"I guess only a fool would want that?" she sighed

"_Wait Rin doesn't mean she... oh great now I've done it"_

"I didn..."

"The fish is ready" she chirped happy again

Rin picked it up and handed one to Inuyasha while placing the others on a leaf to cool. Inuyasha didn't waste any time, after eating half of them he was still eyeing of Rin's untouched fish.

"You can mine Inuyasha, I'm not very hungry" Rin offered

Without a second thought Inuyasha gulped down hers as well making her giggle a little, once she started to yawn Rin found a nice patch of grass and went to sleep. She felt slightly uneasy sleeping out in the wild but she knew Inuyasha would protect her, with her hand wrapped around the fang she whispered a silent goodnight to Sesshomaru then drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha perched up in a tree and looked down at Rin, she was curled up on some grass and sleeping happily. Kagome had always brought something to sleep on while Sango and Miroku laid on Kirara but Rin happily slept on the cold hard ground with nothing.

"_Sesshomaru, you better know what you're doing"_ he thought before closing his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rin woke up with the sun on her face, she sat up with a yawn and looked around her, the fire had long gone out and Inuyasha was still sitting up in a tree with his eyes closed. Rin wasn't too sure if he was really asleep or not but decided she would take this chance to go and wash her face. Inuyasha was awoken by the sound of movement, he looked down and saw Rin was gone, he started to panic until he found out she had gone to the river.

"_She is as bad as Kagome wondering off like that"_ he grumbled

Rin returned within a few minutes and saw Inuyasha leaning against a tree.

"Good morning" she smiled

"Morning" he grumbled

Rin picked up her bag and looked down at the fang, silently in her head she whispered for directions. They continued on south only stopping once for lunch, there was a village near by and it felt familiar to Rin. She went into her bag and pulled out some instant ramen and a small pot and a bottle full of water, while Inuyasha was sorting out his lunch Rin sat done on the hill and looked down at the village.

"_I think... I think I have been here before..."_

"Inuyasha..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go and... get something from the village, I'll be back soon"

"Ok" he said only half listening

When it came to ramen Inuyasha found it hard to listen to anyone, Rin walked down the hill and towards the village, it was fairly small but she knew she remembered it from somewhere. As she walked around some of the older villagers started at her, she walked down a small dirt road towards a lake when she noticed a small shelter that was poorly built, it reminded her of the one she used to sleep in.

"You girl, what are you doing, you better not be thinking about eating our fish" an elder man grumbled

Rin turned around with the wind blowing through her hair, she looked at the older man, he was missing a leg and had a scar along the left side of his face.

"No sir" she answered looking at him

"You, I know you"

"You know me?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, you're that girl, that mute orphan girl... but you can't be, you were killed by wolves"

Rin stepped back with one hand reaching up to hold onto the fang, everything came back to her, this was the village where she found Sesshomaru, where she lived, where the men used to beat her. She turned and ran with only one place on her mind, she ran until she came to the place where she first met Sesshomaru. A part of her expected to find Sesshomaru once more but her heart sank as she saw no one was there, demon or otherwise.

Slowly she walked out to the tree, she saw flashes of Sesshomaru's injured body in her mind, she knelt down in the same spot she used to and looked at the empty space in front of her. Inuyasha was half way through eating his ramen when he heard shouts in the distance; he stopped eating and looked towards the village to find out what the fuss was about.

"Demon!" villagers shouted over and over again

The smell of blood floated to Inuyasha sensitive nose, at first he waited for Kagome to tell him to go help but then he remembered Kagome wasn't here, that's when he remembered Rin. With his hand on his sword he ran into the village, it was only a weakling demon to him but it had managed to eat 3 humans already. The villagers shouted more once they saw Inuyasha, as he scanned the village he noticed Rin was nowhere in sight, he was slightly alarmed that he couldn't find her. He pulled out his sword and faced the demon only to see it was running away into the forest, he was about to let it go when he overheard a villager talking about a girl that walked in the direction. Without thinking Inuyasha knew it was Rin, she was the only human other than Kagome that would wander of alone.

He ran towards the demon when he heard Rin scream, Inuyasha got there just in time to see a barrier form around Rin's body. Not giving the demon another chance to run away Inuyasha killed him then looked down at Rin. She was staring at the fang in shock, after a little while she looked up at Inuyasha holding onto the fang.

"Did you... I mean... what just... the fang..."

"Well, looks like Sesshomaru left you something useful after all" Inuyasha said putting his sword away

"But I've had this for years... it's never done that before"

"It's never needed to protect you" Inuyasha shrugged "Sesshomaru has always been around to do that"

"Even though he's not here he still protects me" Rin smiled

"What were you doing out here alone anyway, don't you know there are demons around?"

"I thought... I thought he would be here"

"What made you think that?" he huffed

"Because this is where I first met him..."

"Well we should get going before the villagers come"

"No"

"What?"

"I'm meant to be here... there's a reason he bought me here"

"It was just chance that we passed through here, we could have easily stoped further up or down, just chance"

"No its not, I know it sounds strange but there has to be a reason why I'm here..."

"Fine, what would that reason be then huh?" he demanded raising his voice

Rin stayed quiet, she had no idea but she just had the feeling there was something. She was about to give in to Inuyasha and leave when a villager walked up to them, the same villager that recognized Rin.

"You, I knew it was you, you bring nothing but trouble!" he shouted

"Who do you think you're talkin to" Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha, its ok..."

"You brought those wolves here and now you're bringing other demon"

"But the wolves where here because..."

"You have been nothing more than a trouble since you stumbled into this village" he continued cutting Rin of

She continued sitting on the ground listening to the old man, she knew it wasn't her fault but the childhood fear of being beaten had risen. That's when the fang reacted; at first Rin was the only one to notice. She didn't understand what she was meant to do; Inuyasha noticed next, his sword reacted to the fangs pulsing. He looked down at his sword then to the fang, he was beginning to think that maybe they were here for a reason.

Feeling like Sesshomaru was there with her to protect her Rin stood up, she walked over to the old man and slapped him. He stared up at Rin with shock; she had never stood up for herself before.

"The wolves were chasing after a thief, they had nothing to do with me and the demon that just attacked didn't have anything to do with me either!" she shouted

"You worthless girl, how dare you disrespect me so"

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go" Rin said calmly ignoring the old man

"Uhhh right"

Rin walked away, she went back through the village with a new sense of pride, she had stood up for herself, something she hadn't been able to do back when she was a child. Inuyasha thinking it was best to not walk through the village jumped around the forest to meet Rin back at camp, he was stunned by what he had just seen, Rin was always such a quiet girl.

"_The complete opposite of Kagome"_ he thought

"Feel better?" Inuyasha asked as Rin came into view

"Much" she smiled

Rin started to hum as she cleaned up, it was something she had never grown out of, she started giggling thinking of all the times Jaken had yelled at her then how Sesshomaru had punished him.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I was just thinking about Master Jaken, he hated my humming, he would always tell me off then Sesshomaru would punish him. The poor thing never did learn to keep his mouth shut" she giggled

"You mean that annoying toad thing?"

"Yep, he has a family now, met a nice girl and got married"

"Who would want to marry that thing?"

"Master Jaken isn't so bad once you get to know him; he always looked out for me as best he could"

Rin finished tidying everything up then once more jumped onto Inuyasha's back and continued south, they didn't stop again until that night, Inuyasha collected the fire wood, Rin found dinner then lit the fire then they both sat and waited.

"Inuyasha..."

"Yeah?"

"What did Lord Sesshomaru say to you... the last day I saw him?" she asked staring into the fire

Inuyasha looked down from the tree he was laying in at Rin, he hadn't thought about it in a long time. The last time he saw Sesshomaru was a little over 6 years ago when Kagome was pregnant, he remembered the day Sesshomaru had asked to talk to him nicely, he remembered it because at first Inuyasha had thought Sesshomaru had lost his mind.

"Nothing much" he mumbled

"Please tell me; all he told me was that he wouldn't be coming back here for a long while... he didn't say why..."

Inuyasha sighed, he knew why; Kagome had sat the answer out of him and now was going to guilt it out of him. He had sworn to Sesshomaru that he wouldn't tell a soul but somehow that promise hadn't been going so good.

"What took you so long to ask?"

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed near the fire on the other side of Rin, he had expected her to ask him a lot sooner, not 6 years later.

"I guess... I guess a part of me was afraid of the answer"

"What changed?"

"Nothing, I'm still terrified of the answer but... after today... I think I can handle it" she explained looking up at Inuyasha "maybe Lord Sesshomaru sent me there so I would be able to handle the truth"

"You think so huh... well I'm sorry Rin but I can't tell you, that bas... He made me swear"

"He will never have to find out" Rin begged

"Why don't you just ask him when you see him?"

"_I don't think anything can prepare you for the truth"_

"Can't you at least give me a hint?"

"If I give you one hint will you stop asking me?"

"I promise I won't bring it up for the rest of the night"

"It had something to do with me"

"You... but I thought you guys got along now..."

"We put up with each other sure but I did something that got him thinking"

"What did you do?"

"You said you wouldn't ask any more questions"

"Fine" Rin pouted "dinner is ready"

The next morning was another hot and sunny day, they continued to head south until Rin told Inuyasha to stop.

"What is it?" he asked letting her down

"There's a lake"

"We stopped for a silly lake?"

"I haven't had a bath in a few days now; it's such a hot day so I'll be able to wash my clothes to"

Inuyasha was trying to protest but it was like talking to a brick wall, Rin was already walking towards the spring, Inuyasha followed after her but quickly looked away with a blush as she started to undress.

"Gezz you could of warned me or something" he grumbled

"I warned you by having my back towards you" Rin laughed

Rin washed her clothes then hung them over a tree branch then sat back into the cool water to wait for her clothes to dry.

"Kagome said that in her time they can have hot or cold baths whenever they want to" Rin sighed "and something else that is like a waterfall"

"Horrible thing" Inuyasha muttered

"I think it sounds great... Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha fought the urge to groan; every time she said his name like that it meant she had a question for him.

"Do you... do you regret being with Kagome?"

"WHAT!" he shouted jumping to his feet "WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Through his rage Inuyasha had turned to face Rin, she quickly tried to cover herself and turned away from Inuyasha. Once he realised what he had done Inuyasha quickly blushed and turned around sitting down again.

"I know you love her but she is human... she will die before you. If you had chosen a demon you could be together forever"

"Feh I know Kagome's life span is shorter then my own but I want to always be with her, I'll never regret anything that has happened as long as she been with me"

"What about when she gets old? You will still be the same right? Isn't there any way to stop her from aging like you?"

"Why are you asking about this? Has Kagome been saying things?" he asked slightly hurt

"No... It's just something I've been wondering about..."

They were silent for a while longer, Rin was lost in her thoughts and Inuyasha in his own. It was something he had thought about many times but despite all the challenges that awaited them they still started a family together, something Inuyasha never dared to dream of having. Rin was lost in the thoughts of becoming a mother one day, she loved children, she used to help Sango with her three kids before they grew up and she absolutely loved Miyako, she was the cutest little girl ever.

Miyako had white dog ears just like her father but the rest of her hair was black like Kagome's, she had small fangs and claws but her eyes where a mix between brown and golden. Rin had watched all her friends grow up and have children, even Kohaku had a family now. He had married a nice girl in another village, Rin hadn't met her but she sounded nice enough. Shippo didn't have a family yet, not one that Rin knew of anyway, he was a flirt, a lot like Miroku used to be.

That night once Rin was curled up and fast asleep she dreamed of having her own children. She was in a house, no it was more like a mansion or a palace, she was sitting on the floor next to a small flight of steps with her feet shuffling in the dirt. Her stomach was big and round and she could feel the movements of life inside of her, someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her and resting gently on her stomach. She woke up feeling flustered, she looked down at where her pregnant belly had been and the hands of what she guessed belonged to the father of her child.

"_It was only a dream... but who was that?"_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning instead of going south they started to go more East, as they sat down on the grass eating lunch Rin started to think about the reason Sesshomaru left again. All Inuyasha had told her was it was his fault but Rin couldn't see how that was true.

"Inuyasha?" Rin asked with that same childish questioning tone of hers

"Yes?" he groaned slightly

"How was it your fault?"

"What was my fault?" he asked slightly confused

"Lord Sesshomaru, why he left, you said it was because of you"

"I thought you said you would stop asking questions"

"I said I would for that night and that was two nights ago now"

"_Should of seen that coming"_ Inuyasha sighed

"How was it your fault?" Rin asked once again

"I already told you, I can't tell you"

"Just one more hint?"

"Will you stop pestering me after this?"

"Only if it's a really, really, REALLY good hint" she decided

"A hint that would tell you why?" Inuyasha guessed

"That would be nice" she smiled

"Don't you want him to tell you himself?"

"Huh?"

"I'm just sayin wouldn't it be better to hear it from him"

"He would never tell me" Rin sighed "he didn't tell me then and he won't tell me now"

"You have grown a lot since then, maybe he will"

"You have obviously forgotten what Lord Sesshomaru is like" Rin said raising her brow

"Ok I'll give you one more hint then that is it ok"

"Ok" Rin sighed

"It wasn't me directly, hell I didn't even know I had done something to bug him until he told me! I didn't even understand half of what he was blabbering on about nor was I really listening but he said something about me doing something to make him realise something and he was leavin"

"That wasn't much of a hint... it made no sense"

"It didn't make sense to me at the time, like I said I wasn't even listening to him, hell it was Kagome that ended up explaining it to me"

"So that's all he said?"

"All I was listening to" he shrugged

"_What could Inuyasha have done?"_

"Come on, let's get going, we gotta be getting close now"

They cleaned up the mess then headed off again, they hadn't been moving that long when they were stopped by a huge dog, one that wasn't Sesshomaru. The dog changed form and Rin recognized her, Inuyasha was getting ready for a fight when Rin jumped off and bowed out of respect.

"Good after noon Lady"

"Human and a hanyo, what are you doing here?" she demanded

"_Wait I know this scent... its familiar"_

"Were searching for Lord Sesshomaru" Rin answered

"That ungrateful son of mine? He could be dead as far as I'm concerned"

"Son?" Inuyasha asked out loud "you mean you're his mother!"

Suddenly Inuyasha burst into laughter, he couldn't stop himself but that was the worst possible thing he could have done. She was quickly in front of Inuyasha threatening to kill him but he could only manage to tone down his laughs slightly, she was about to swipe at him when Rin cut in.

"Please forgive Inuyasha!" she shouted out

"Inuyasha you say?"

She moved away from him and looked at him, there was some resemblance but it wasn't until she saw tetsusaiga that she was sure.

"You're the result of that foolish demon mating with that human, you're the one that stains my son's blood line" she said with a frown before turning towards Rin "and who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"Remember you? Any human I see I kill"

"I was with Lord Sesshomaru on the day he went to see you about his sword"

"The human child?"

"Yes milady"

"My you have grown, still don't wear shoes I see. Well then what are you searching for Sesshomaru for, after what he did I can't imagine him leaving you with this hanyo... unless he finally came to his senses and got rid of you?" she asked hopeful "I knew my son wouldn't let me down by mating a human"

"Who Lord Sesshomaru ends up with is up to him and no one else" Rin shouted "as long as he chooses out of love it will never be the wrong choice!"

"You have some nerve talking to me like that"

Inuyasha snapped out of it when he noticed her aura changing, he was about to jump between her and Rin with his sword when another demonic aura came. He looked towards the new aura and saw Rin standing there only something was happening, the fang was shaking and Inuyasha's sword was pulsing. The ghostly figure of Sesshomaru's dog form appeared around Rin, his mother stared up at him bewildered at the sight. Sesshomaru's form growled and Inuyasha's sword reacted, it was itching to be let free of the sheath. Inuyasha obeyed and pulled it from the sheath, it transformed like normal only it seemed slightly different, it was more powerful, too powerful.

"_Dammit Sesshomaru stop it"_ he growled in his head

"It seems you are protected by him" she said almost bored "well then I'm leaving, I have better things to do"

She transformed and leapt of into the air, tetsusaiga calmed down and Sesshomaru's form was gone, Inuyasha put his sword away and walked over to Rin who was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" he grumbled

"Oh nothing"

With the familiar sense of Sesshomaru around her Rin knew in her heart and mind that it was Sesshomaru in her dream, that he was the father of her child.

"Inuyasha, let's go"

"Right"

They headed of again, Rin was quietly hugging Inuyasha replaying her dream over and over in her head filling bits with her own imagination. They stopped before nightfall with a problem, they no longer had a direction to go.

What do you mean it's gone?"

"I mean it's gone, it started pulsing then it just stopped and nothing... maybe it broke?"

"Idiot fangs don't brake so easily"

Rin pouted and muttered something under her breath that Inuyasha chose to ignore.

"Well maybe were here"

"Then where's Sesshomaru" she grumbled

"I don't know"

"Can't you smell him out or something?" Rin asked getting down

"I'm not a dog!" he shouted "and no, his scent isn't anywhere"

"_Oh Lord Sesshomaru... where are you?"_

"Well he has to be somewhere, you wait here ill look around"

"Fine" she sighed

Inuyasha jumped off and vanished into the thick trees, Rin wondered around leaving her bag by a tree. She was just mindlessly walking around when suddenly the ground started to crumble under her feet, she screamed as she fell through. Rin grabbed hold of a branch or a tree root and was about to climb herself out when she noticed the sky was gone, she decided to try and climb up anyway but it was like someone had put something like a rock over the hole she fell through.

"_I'll be ok... Inuyasha would of heard me... he'll come"_ Rin said to herself

No sooner than Rin had thought that the branch started to brake and Rin fell down, she screamed again and tried to reach for something but there was nothing around her to grab onto. Instead of falling to the ground Rin was caught by someone, not being able to see Rin assumed it was a demon that was going to eat her so she kicked, screamed and tried to pull herself away with all her might.

"Rin"

She stopped dead in her tracks, she knew that voice.

"Lord... Sesshomaru?"

She wasn't placed on the ground but instead carried away, after walking for a little while Rin hear movement and the sound of things clattering then once it was quiet she was placed on the ground.

"Sit there and don't walk around" Sesshomaru ordered

Rin sat down and looked around her, she couldn't see anything, not even her own hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru... what is this place?"

"It's a cave"

"Why are you in a cave?"

"It's a demon cave"

"Oh" she said pretending to understand

Sesshomaru sighed and looked down at Rin, he could see fine in this darkness and he saw the confusion plain on Rin's face.

"It's a cave that traps demons and kills them"

"But Lord Sesshomaru why haven't you left then if it's going to eat you?"

"I can't leave" he admitted

"Why?" Rin asked innocently

"Whatever is in this place has my sword and I will not leave without it" he stated

"So you're not... injured?"

"Of course not" he huffed "whatever gave you that foolish thought"

"Because you called for me... I thought the only reason you would do that is if you were hurt"

"I called for the miko"

"Kagome?" Rin asked hurt "you wanted her?"

"She is the only one that can break the spell around here so I can retrieve my sword"

Even though Sesshomaru could break through the spells himself there were hundreds of them and it was tiring to break only one.

"Well Kagome isn't here" Rin said on the verge of tears

"What?"

"Inuyasha brought me"

"That useless half breed!"

"He's not useless! And when he gets me out of here I'll go back and you will be stuck here looking for your precious sword!" Rin shouted standing

To say Sesshomaru was shocked wouldn't be correct, he was stunned beyond words, Rin had actually yelled at him, something she hasn't down since they met.

"Rin" he said sternly

"Leave me alone" she said much quieter "just leave me alone"

Rin sat down curling up her knees, she had no idea if Sesshomaru was still there or not so she buried her head in her knees trying to stop the tears. Sesshomaru was still standing beside her, he didn't know what to do, he knew she was trying to hold in tears, he also knew he was the cause.

Inuyasha had come running at the sound of Rin's scream but by the time he got there she was gone, he called out her name but there was no answer. Her scent just vanished into thin air and he didn't know what to do.

Rin knew it was only time before Inuyasha saved her or fell into the cave as well, she wasn't too sure what one would happen, but it was the waiting that was killing her. The not knowing if Sesshomaru had left her alone of if he was still there, never knowing if a demon would show up and kill her or Sesshomaru, and nothing to do to pass time but think. Thinking was something Rin didn't want to do, every time she tried to think of something, anything, her thoughts always found their way back to her dream.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she checked out after a silence that felt like forever

There wasn't any answer, Sesshomaru was still standing near Rin watching over her but he couldn't bring himself to answer her. He too knew only too well that questioning tone of hers, it was something he learnt to recognize very early after she started talking.

"Lord Sesshomaru... Kagome won't be coming... she has a daughter, she is 6 now, Kagome would never leave her side or bring her to a place like this... I'm sorry"

"So he had a daughter" Sesshomaru huffed out

Rin jumped at the closeness of his voice "yes, her name is Miyako, she is the cutest thing ever... Inuyasha is a good dad, very protective"

"... What about you?" he asked with some concern

"What about me?"

"Do you have any..."

He couldn't even bring himself to say the words, the thought of Rin being with another disturbed him more than it should.

"I don't have any children" Rin laughed "I don't even have a husband, the whole village thinks I'm weird because of it"

"Most women your age are married now"

"I know... I guess I'm just different from them" she shrugged "Kohaku has kids now, Sango and Miroku had more, they had 5 last time I saw them"

"Last time?"

"Her and Kohaku have gone back to the demon slayer village, they want to revive it again"

"I see"

"Hmm let's see... what else has changed... Kaede has passed away..."

"The old lady who cared for you?"

"Yes... It happened last winter in her sleep... Kagome told me she has become a star and now she can watch over us forever"

"A star?" he asked not believing it

"Uhuh, she said that people like Kaede who are kind at heart filled with good turn into stars"

"_Foolish miko"_

"Koga has many wolf cubs, he comes by often with them and Ayame... ummm oh Shippo, he is getting really strong now, I haven't heard anything about master Jaken but I hope he is doing well and is happy" Rin smiled

"Jaken is fine"

"Oh that's good... Lord Sesshomaru... I have to know... why... why did you leave?" she asked with all her courage

Rin held her breath as she waited for an answer, Sesshomaru looked down at her and heard her heart racing. He had been avoiding this very question for a long time now, he was impressed that Inuyasha hadn't said anything.

"Inuyasha told me I should ask you myself... so please Lord Sesshomaru, I want to know! No matter what the answer is"

Just that that moment there was a small light and the sound of someone else falling through, Sesshomaru stood in front of Rin blocking the light from her so she could see the things around her.

Inuyasha had been walking around trying to find out how Rin could have just vanished when he got an idea, if he pretended to be helpless then maybe what ever had taken Rin would come out. With that he went over to Rin's last place and sat down, he pulled out his sword making sure it didn't transform and slammed it into the ground. As he did this the ground started to fall under him and he fell into the earth. He was surprised at the sudden absent of ground but still gracefully landed on his feet feeling the ground beneath him, he looked down and saw hundreds if not thousands of bones under his feet.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha fall into the cave and he also saw his sword getting swallowed under the pile of bones, at that moment he wanted to kill Inuyasha for being so stupid.

"Oi Rin you down here?" he shouted walking around

Because Inuyasha was only half demon his night vision was as great as Sesshomaru's and the scent of all the dead demons was affecting his nose more then he liked.

"Inuyasha?" Rin asked standing

"Rin don't move" Sesshomaru ordered

Rin pouted and sat back down, Inuyasha went over towards Rin and Sesshomaru's voice and saw him standing in front of her.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here"

"That is none of your concern" he stated with a huff

"he lost his sword and he won't leave without it" Rin explained "there's some demon down here or something that kills demons, I don't know but it has his sword and Lord Sesshomaru wanted Kagome to brake some spell so he could retrieve it"

At that instant Inuyasha became aware that his sword was missing, he began to search around where he fell but came up empty.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Sesshomaru, where has my sword gone!"

"Under, protected by barriers"

"Oh yeah, we will see about that" Inuyasha smirked holding out his sheath

The sheath started to pulse as it called tetsusaiga towards him; a smirk showed on his face that only Sesshomaru could see as the sheath started to shake in his hands. The ground below started to move and just as Inuyasha's lips curled to show one of his fangs the sword burst through the ground and landed right in the sheath. He tied it back around his waist and drew out his sword, it transformed into the giant fang leaving Inuyasha smirking at his brother.

"Like to see your sword do that" he grinned

"Lord Sesshomaru why didn't you just call your sword like Inuyasha?"

Rin couldn't really see what was going on but her eyes had adjusted enough for her to be able to see faint outlines.

"Because I didn't want to bring the demons out unless I absolutely had to" he sighed annoyed

"Demons? What are you talking about" Inuyasha grumbled

Right on cue the ground started to shake and rumble under their feet, Rin stood up and backed away against the cave wall as far as she could go. Sesshomaru stood protectively in front of her and waited calmly for the demons, Inuyasha on the other hand was looking stupidly down at his feet in the middle of the cave.

"Rin stay behind me"

"Ok"

Hundreds of demons burst out of the ground right in front of Inuyasha, he couldn't take his eyes off all the demons, the last time he saw this many was when he was fighting Naraku. It wasn't until one fell on him and bit down on his arm, luckily the fire rat kimono kept him protected but it wouldn't last long. At the moment they only seemed interested in Inuyasha, or more his sword so Sesshomaru stood back and watched his brother suffered the fate he forced upon himself. Inuyasha started swinging his sword around but it was killing the critters.

"Why won't they die!" he shouted

"Only a priestess can kill them, that is why I want Kagome but instead you showed up" he growled

Inuyasha continued to fight pointlessly, after a while he resorted to just dodging them. Rin didn't know what was going on but she was fairly sure Inuyasha was in trouble.

"Won't you help him?" Rin asked taking hold of his shirt

Sesshomaru looked to his side and looked down at the chocolate brown eyes that resembled a child; another sigh escaped his lips as his head turned towards Inuyasha. Before Sesshomaru had a chance to say anything the roof started to fall away with rocks and dirt falling on them, Sesshomaru shielded Rin while Inuyasha got hit by flying rocks as well as the demons. Sesshomaru continued to shield Rin not wanting her to see the rotting flesh and bones on the ground only a foot away from her, the sound of a bow and a blue glow alerted Sesshomaru to the presence of a priestess.

"I leave you alone for a few days and look what you get yourself into" the girl sighed

All three of them recognized that voice; they all looked up and saw Kagome, Sango and Miroku standing above them looking down.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

He made the mistake in stopping and allowing what was left of the demons attack him, once again Inuyasha was running around trying to escape from them.

"Where's Rin? Is she ok? I swear Inuyasha if she is hurt I'm going to..."

"I'm fine Kagome" Rin called out

"Rin?"

Rin managed to poke her hand out from the cover of Sesshomaru and wave; Kagome saw Sesshomaru shielding her and relaxed still leaving Inuyasha to deal with the demons alone.

"A little help Kagome?"

"Oh right"

She drew another arrow but this time aimed right at Inuyasha and not the demons, Inuyasha saw where she was aiming and started to panic, he knew she wouldn't hurt him but he didn't exactly trust this power of hers. Kagome shot and sure enough it went right through Inuyasha killing ever demon in its path, Inuyasha felt his body making sure the arrow didn't get stuck half way but found he was safe.

Kirara jumped down with Sango on her back dressed in her slayer outfit. She landed down near Sesshomaru and Rin to get Rin out of the cave.

"Keep your eyes closed" Sesshomaru ordered

"I'm not a little girl anymore" she protested

"Trust me Rin, it's not a pretty sight" Sango chimed in

"Sango is that you?"

"In the flesh, now close your eyes and I'll take you out of here"

Rin listened and was placed on Karara's back, she held onto Sango as the leapt off into the air and away from the cave. Once Rin was out of sight Sesshomaru looked down at the ground, it was still protected and his sword was under there.

"Now you can get your sword"

"There are more demons" he pointed out

"Watch out boys, it's my turn now" Miroku said with a smirk "Kagome hit this with your arrow when it's on the ground ok"

"Ok"

Miroku through his sutra on the ground and Kagome released her arrow; the whole ground shook and started to dissolve. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru moved away and watched as the ground vanished. Under the bones and demon flesh laid a crater filled with different demon weapons, Sesshomaru jumped down and pulled out his sword and placed it back in his sheath.

"No the problem of these other demon weapons" Miroku said thoughtful "we can't leave them here for others to find"

"Why don't you two just work together, surly that will work" Kagome offered "both of you will be able to destroy this much demon weaponry"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared the same hateful glare but they knew it would be the only way, Sesshomaru strikes down at the swords which Inuyasha combined with his backlash wave and Kagome even added an arrow I there to be on the safe side. The demon weapons were all gone and now that it was sorted Sesshomaru hopped to be on his way.

"So what happened here anyway?" Kagome asked the two

"Sesshomaru's sword got trapped and he went after it then Rin fell in and I went in to save them" Inuyasha explained

"Save us? You fell through the ground losing your sword then you endangered Rin by bring the demons to the surface!" Sesshomaru growled

"I endangered her! You're the one that brought her here!"

"Now, now all that matters is everyone is safe" Kagome smiled

"Kagome... where is Miyako?" Rin asked walking towards them

"Miyako! You brought her here! What are you thinking?"

"Relax Inuyasha, she is at home with mum, she is perfectly safe"

"Well we should get going anyway, there's nothing else to do here" Inuyasha muttered

Everyone but Rin agreed, Sango and Miroku hopped onto Kirara and waved goodbye to everyone then Inuyasha and Kagome were ready to leave and Sesshomaru as already walking away. Rin felt torn then, between being with those that had looked after her for the last 11 years and Sesshomaru.

To make it easier on her Sesshomaru had already started to walk away, when she was younger Rin would have ran after him with nothing more than a wave to the others but now she turned away from him and followed Kagome and Inuyasha. She wasn't exactly when things changed, Rin guessed it was the day Sesshomaru placed her in the village, that was her life now, whether she liked it or not. That night Kagome did everything, she lit the fire, made dinner and even cleaned up; she had also managed to bring something to sleep on. Rin laid down on some soft grass listening to Kagome and Inuyasha, now that Kagome was here Inuyasha seemed different, not in a bad way just different. Even though they fight often Rin knew that no matter they would always be together, she sighed and rolled over wondering if she would ever find anyone like that.

She held the fang in her hands; it seems so long ago the days she used to travel with Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un. It felt like another lifetime that Sesshomaru had given this to her, she took it off with intentions of getting rid of it but she found herself unable. With a sigh Rin decided to go for a little walk, sure that Inuyasha had heard her she continued to walk away. Rin stopped after a while surprised that Inuyasha hadn't followed, she sat down on a fallen tree and looked up at the starry night.

'_Look Lord Sesshomaru, a shooting star! You have to make a wish'_

'_Stars cannot grant wishes'_

'_Yes they do'_

'_Rin stars cannot grant wishes' he would frown_

'_I used to wish I wouldn't be alone anymore and now I'm not' the small girl confessed 'I have you, master Jaken and Ah-Un'_

"Nothing last forever..." Rin whispered "every dream has its end"

Suddenly Rin heard movement, her heart started to race at fear of what it could possibly be there; it wasn't until she saw red with flashes of white that she started to relax.

"I was wondering when you would show up" Rin smiled

"What are you doing" Inuyasha grumbled

"Just thinking"

"Did you ask him?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't answer... or at least someone came bursting in before he could" she chuckled

"Want me to tell you?" he asked with his ears flat

"No, its ok, I already know why"

"You do?" he asked surprised "then why did you just let him leave?"

"He doesn't want me around, that is as obvious as the sky is blue. But that's ok... I still have the memories"

"Rin..."

"Well I'm going to go to sleep now, goodnight Inuyasha"

Rin left towards camp leaving Inuyasha on his own, before leaving himself he looked around until he found his target.

"I hope you're happy" he grumbled

The next morning Rin was happy, too happy, it was starting to worry Kagome and Inuyasha, they had known her long enough to know when she was said. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to stop, Inuyasha had told Kagome about the other night and she decided that she would try and find out what was going on.

"Rin, want to go for a walk?"

"A walk? We have been walking all day"

"Well what about we sit down then?"

"No it's ok, we should hurry back, I bet little Miyako is missing you and Inuyasha"

"We have a few spare minutes; I wanted to talk to you about something"

"What is it?"

They sat down on the grass with Kagome sitting across from Rin; her face was serious and starting to worry Rin a little.

"Rin you're a smart young lady, your kind, sweet, charming and you make nearly all the young men in the village crazy. You're also brave, never afraid to say what's on your mind..."

Rind could already tell where this was going but listened quietly anyway, Kagome was right; she had never worried about keeping things to herself before, even with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome... what if he won't talk? I can't force him like you do Inuyasha"

"of course you can, you may not have enchanted beads but your Rin, the single human to EVER get close to Sesshomaru" she winked standing "this place must be full of herbs, Inuyasha and I are going to go get some, will you be ok on your own?"

"I'll be fine"

"Were what!" Inuyasha shouted

"Fine let me get eaten by a demon then" Kagome shouted back storming off

To anyone else this would appear to be a fight but Rin could see Kagome smiling the whole time. Once Rin was alone she thought about what Kagome had said, it was true that no one had gotten close to Sesshomaru but she had no idea where he was anymore. As if reminding Rin of its presence the fang pulsed, Rin looked down at it and thought of an idea but only it was the same as before, nothing.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked looking around "you're here aren't you?"

No answer but Rin was sure; the last time the fang did this he was right under her feet.

"I know your there so why don't you just come out?"

Still nothing.

"Fine, you don't have to move, just listen. Why can't you for once just tell me what's going on in that head of yours!" she shouted with tears sliding down her checks "I know I'm just a human girl and I could probably never understand but i don't care, I want to know, please Lord Sesshomaru, please tell me"

"That half breed mated with a human" he said walking into view

"So? Why does that matter"

"It made me realise things"

"Like what?"

"Your human and humans should have human mates"

Rin thought for a while, it didn't make any sense, but, suddenly it started to make sense.

"What if I didn't want a human mate? Didn't you ever think about asking me what I wanted?" she asked standing "you have always done what you think is best for me but Lord Sesshomaru its time for me to choose what's best for me"

"It's too dangerous Rin"

"I don't care"

They were only inches away from each other now, Rin just reaching his shoulders, she looked up at him with a new face, a grown up one.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there's no one but you for me... if you will have me"

If it wasn't for the two uninvited guest hiding in the trees Sesshomaru felt like he might take Rin then and there but instead he resorted to holding out his hand for her. Rin took hold of his hand and before she had time to know what was going on they were flying through the sky at lightning speed.


	5. Final Chapter

Rin now 20 walked around the seemingly empty mansion with her bare toes curling with each step on the cold hard floor, she had been tried to be forced to where shoes but Rin made it into a game 'see how fast i can get them off and run'. She smiled as she came to the doorway; it was warm outside, the perfect day. She walked over to the few small steps and sat down carefully at the edge. She hadn't been sitting long when a new pair of hands reached from her back and rested on her stomach.

"They will be here soon" he whispered gently

"We might have an unexpected guess" Rin smiled holding her partner's hands on top her large stomach

"Do you think?"

"If it gets any bigger in there I'm likely to explode" Rin laughed

She tried turning around to face her partner but in her condition it was hard, seeing her struggle he leapt over her and landed on the ground in front of her.

"I don't know why there are stairs when you never use them" she smirked

Suddenly the smirk vanished and a look of excitement showed.

"What is it?"

Gently Rin guided his hand to where there baby was kicking her.

"Energetic today" he commented

Rin only smiled and nodded, after a few seconds Sesshomaru stood looked towards the sky in front of them. Rin couldn't see it but there were two small blips coming towards them, it wasn't until they were getting ready to land did Rin see them.

"There here?" she asked

"Yes"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Miyako were the first to land, Inuyasha landed down gracefully on his feet, no doubt he had been jumping through the tress the whole way here. Kagome and Miyako nearly pushed him over as the scrambled of him and ran towards Rin.

"Aunty Rin, aunty Rin!" Miyako shouted "aunty Rin is so big, mummy says there's a baby in there, is that true aunty Rin?"

"That's right Miyako"

"Or two by the looks of it" Kagome laughed "Sesshomaru what did you do to her?"

"Last time I saw someone that big was with Sango when she had the tw..."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, Kagome with wide eyes not knowing what to say.

"You think..."

"Sesshomaru should know" he grumbled

"Sesshomaru is there?"

"There is only one" he reassured her

Kagome's smile faded a little but she was still happy for Rin. Next Miroku and Sango landed with Kirara and last of all Hatchi landed carrying many different people.

"Rin you're so big!"

"You don't suppose?" Miroku asked

"Sesshomaru says no" Kagome sighed

"Well one is enough I suppose" Miroku said

"If one is enough tell me monk why we have six children" Sango glared

"Six?" Rin asked

Sango introduced Rin to all the new children then Rin headed inside to show them where they would all be staying. That night Rin woke up holding onto her stomach, she looked around and noticed Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight, he often left during the night to do things. Once again a flood of pain washed over Rin and then her water broke, she was about to call out when Sesshomaru was suddenly by her side and carrying her away. Inuyasha had woken from all the commotion and he knew what had happened; quickly he woke up Kagome careful not to wake his daughter.

"What is it?" Kagome yawned

"It's Rin" Inuyasha blushed "she umm... her thing... it's... she..."

Kagome quickly guessed by Inuyasha reaction, it was close to the same one he had when Sango had her kids. She jumped to her feet filled with excitement and went to walk out of the door, before she had stepped a foot outside she found herself suddenly in the room where Rin was laying. Confused he looked around and saw an extremely panicked Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, she is fine, the baby is coming"

Rin let out a scream unable to hold it in any longer; quickly Sesshomaru was by her side holding her hand.

"Sesshomaru I need you to get my bag and Sango" Kagome ordered

Sesshomaru didn't look like he was going anywhere.

"The faster you go the faster I can help Rin"

No more needed to be said, before Kagome knew it both her bag and a half asleep Sango where next to her. Inuyasha and Miroku had also made their way down to them, Sango was about to tell Sesshomaru to wait outside but the look on his face made her think twice about that. Ignoring Sesshomaru Kagome and Sango got to work, Kagome got Rin breathing right while Sango got everything they needed.

They sun was starting to rise when the child was born but much to everyone surprise it wasn't over yet, no longer then Sango had cleaned the baby another one made its presence known.

"Twins?" Kagome asked surprised "but Sesshomaru said there was only one..."

After the second one was born Rin was starting to feel a lot better, Sango and Kagome carried the two children over to Sesshomaru and Rin and handed them both to her waiting arms.

"There both girls" Sango said walking back

Rin looked down at the children in her arms, they both had the crescent moon symbol on their forehead just like Sesshomaru but instead of having ears like Inuyasha, which they all expected, their ears were also the same as Sesshomaru, in fact apart from the missing strikes and the lack of hair they looked exactly like him.

Sango and Kagome left the room to help Inuyasha and Miroku with the kids and to give the new parents some time alone.

"Twins... I do feel for her" Sango sighed

"In a way it makes me glade there was only one" Kagome yawned

"After twins nothing seems to hurt much anymore"

"So?" Miroku asked

"Twins" Sango said

"But Sesshomaru..."

"I know" Kagome said "it doesn't make sense"

"Everyone"

They all turned to see Sesshomaru walking towards them.

"I would like to present Ayaka and Sora" he said holding out the children

Nearly all the kids in the room walked up to Sesshomaru to get a better look at the babies.

"Well... don't see that every day" Inuyasha half smirked

"What?"

"Their hearts are in perfect sync "

"Those two will go far" Miroku agreed

"With parents like those... I would hate to get in their way" Sango added in

"Inuyasha... what would you say to having another?" Kagome asked turning to face him

Inuyasha's face quickly turned red and he found it hard to talk, Miroku burst out laughing as did Sango with the pleading face Kagome was pulling.

"He's doomed" Sango whispered

"I must say I agree"

**THE END**


End file.
